A Friend
by Jemlela
Summary: A boy at Lela's school liks her. The only problem is he has a secret no one knows.
1. Justin

Lela

I was talking with my sisters after school waiting for Aja to come and pick us up. We saw Justin coming our way. Justin is Mr. Popular, although he is fifteen like me, every girl in school throws themselves at him.

"Justin is coming over to us." Delaree said squealing.

"Lela, can I walk you home?" Justin asked.

"Go for it." Becky said as she and Delaree left.

I stood their looking at Justin, why is he asking me?

"I guess," I said.

Justin and I walked along and we talked. We talked about things in general. The whole time, I was wondering why he was with me.

"You have girls throwing themselves at you." I said.

"You don't," he said.

"I am not like that, you don't even know me." I said.

"I know that you are a Starlight Girl." Justin said.

How did he know that? Is that why he is with me? Is he using me to get introduced to someone like Jerrica? It wouldn't be the first time, I have people pretended to have been my friend. All they really wanted was Jerrica to hear a recording they had made.

"I won't be used by you." I said.

"I am not going to use you." He said.

I wish I could believe that.

"May, I take you to the movies tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I will have to ask? Can I let you know tomorrow?" I asked.

We got to the mansion and I went inside. Becky and Delaree was waiting for me at the door.

"We want details." They said.

"Well, he invited me to the movies tomorrow night. That is if Jerrica will let me." I told them excitedly.

I then saw Jerrica as I was heading upstairs.

"Jerrica, can I go to the movies tomorrow night, with a guy from school?" I asked.

"If you get your homework and chores done, then yes you may go." She said.

I headed upstairs to start my homework. I was looking forward to tomorrow night.


	2. The Date

Lela

I saw Justin at school. He was still surrounded by girls. I didn't want to interfere so I walked to my locker.

"Lela, wait." Justin said.

I turned around and saw Justin coming my way.

"Hi Justin." I said.

"Are we going to the movies tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, but how do we get there. We are only fifteen and can't drive." I said.

"I thought of that already. I can get to your house, and maybe someone can drop us off, or we could take the bus. I will see you at 5. If it's okay, we will see an early movie. I have to be home by 10." He said.

"I will ask. I will see you tonight." I said and then walked to my class.

In my room, I stood their trying to figure out what to wear. I finally picked a black skirt and a yellow blouse. I then went downstairs and waited for Justin. 5:00 came and went. Justin didn't come and he didn't even bother to call. At first I though that maybe he was just running late. Around 7, I ran into my room in tears.

"I am sure he has a reason for not coming tonight." Jerrica said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, and it's that I am a Starlight Girl." I said in tears.

Jerrica then left my room because she could see that I wanted to be alone.


	3. His Secret

Jerrica

Jerrica

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I was stuck inside working. I stared outside my window at Starlight Music. I turned around and a boy was standing there with 2 young girls.

"Do I know you?" I asked the boy.

"I think maybe you do. I am Justin; I was supposed to take Lela to the movies last night." The boy said.

Justin? What on earth is he doing here?

"I never meant to hurt Lela. I got restricted and couldn't even use the phone." Justin told me.

"Okay." I said. What was he getting at?

"I should probably start from the beginning." Justin said.

"Okay. Have a seat." I told him.

"At the moment, I am living at an orphanage with my 4 sisters. Those 2 are 3 and 6, Star and Jazzy. I have 2 more who are 8 and 12. My twelve year old sister Jocelyn got me in trouble with the head mistress at the orphanage." Justin explained.

"How did she do that?" I asked.

"The orphanage is trying to get my younger sisters adopted. Jocelyn and I don't want to be separated from them. So, Jocelyn told Starry at her meeting with a prospective couple wanting to adopt her to tell the couple something." Justin said.

I was intrigued.

"What did Star tell them?" I asked.

"Star, come here." Justin said to the 3 year old. The little one came over to her brother and climbed on his lap.

"Tell this nice woman what Jocelyn told you to say." Justin said to the little girl.

"You can take your adopted offer and shove it." Starr said smiling.

I smiled. I knew I shouldn't, a 3 year old talking like that, shouldn't be happening.

"So the headmistress Mrs. Trench got angry and thought that Jocelyn and I were encouraging her. So we got restricted to our rooms for the entire night." Justin said.

"I see." I said.

"Lela doesn't know that I live in an orphanage; neither do the kids at school. I came to you because I need your help and I don't want Lela to think I am using her." Justin said.

"How, can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you know anyone who is willing to take 5 kids? So we can stay together." Justin asked.

Do I? I can't think of anyone off the top of my head. I can't take them; we have never had a boy at Starlight Foundation.

"I will keep my ears opened. If I hear of anyone, I will let them no about you guys. Just hang tight." I said.

"Thank you, we should be getting back to the orphanage." Justin said picking up Starr.

"What should I tell Lela?" I asked.

"Tell her I was grounded last night and couldn't even use the phone." Justin said.

I watched them as they left. Those poor kids. I went home to see Lela. She was still upset after being stood up last night.

"Lela, I met Justin today." I said to her.

"Oh." She said turning towards me.

"Yeah, he said that last night. He got grounded and wasn't even able to use the phone. He never wanted to stand you up, he just had no choice." I told her.

She dried her eyes.

"Please don't give him a hard time Monday; I think he really likes you." I said.

Lela nodded and even got out of bed.


End file.
